Murder
by ChieZeeFloater
Summary: Years after the famous Crows moved on, a new Murder takes it's place. (This is a future fic...a next generation fic, if you will) *This is my first fic...PLEASE READ IT
1. The Fall

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Yo! I'm new here...**

 **This is my first fic so...check it out xD**

 **Discalimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of it's characters though I wish I did (^v^)**

* * *

 **The Fall**

Karasuno High.

The school that was once known to fly.

There was once a time when Karasuno High was on top of the list; on top of their game. There was a time when they were soaring with victories after victories. There was a time where they pulled the unsuspected, a time where they proved they could fly.

There was a time when the crows were high in the sky…

That time has passed.

The crows of Karasuno High had matured and moved on after graduating. They left a few new baby crows to replace them…

But those birds never flew as high as the previous murder*.

Years after years, no new crow had soared as high as those before them. While some had matured, flying was once again impossible.

Words from the public began to arise.

It went from bad talk…

 _"Oh, looks like the crows of Karasuno High decided to land again."_

 _"Hey, aren't those the guys from the unstoppable school a couple of years ago? Man, that school had let itself go! Haha!"_

 _"Hey look! It's the flightless birds!"_

To bad reputation…

 _"What?! #6 could have hit that! That was an easy shot!"_

 _"What kind of volleyball player can't even serve a single ball?!"_

 _"How do they even pick players? Better yet, do they even train? It's like it's the first time these guys ever played volleyball."_

To the unknown…

 _"Oh, hey, what school is that?" "That one? Oh, isn't that the fallen bird school?"_

 _"Hey look! It's the fallen school! Karasuna or something…"_

 _"Hey, what school is that? The one's in black?" "I dunno…maybe it's a new competitor?"_

The Karasuno High volleyball club tried so hard not to let their school down. They worked harder and harder everyday. They trained even through school breaks. They pushed themselves to their limit…

But it was impossible.

Years had gone by and the Karasuno High volleyball club had finally ceased to exist.

A new year has begun. New students, new classes, new opportunities.

The sky was bright and the air was kind. Students were filling up the school once more; Some excited, some nervous and some just plainly dreading the whole idea of coming to school in the first place.

One of those students was a boy. A boy with short dark hair and dark eyes. He was well built thus making other students think that he's a captain of a sports club despite just entering the school today. None the less, he greeted the day with a soft smile.

"OI! Koto-san!"

The boy turned towards the voice.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Koto-san! I woke up a little late this morning!" a pale girl with silver hair tied in a small bun jogged towards him.

"Good morning, Kiyoko!" Makoto replied as she caught up with him. "Don't tire yourself out right away. The first day of school hasn't even begun."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just can't believe we're going to the same school our parents went to." She smiled at him.

"I know, right? Let's bring back the good ol' days in this school." He joked as he bumped shoulders with the girl.

"You read my mind" She bumped back.

The two chuckled as they enter the school premises.

Karasuno might have given up flying, but every year, new birds will want to fly again…and this year might be their year.

 _Riiiinnngggg_

And the classes begin.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ***murder-flock of crows**

 **This is my first fanfic...give me comments please...i wanna improve...( ,`^'), *gimme gimme***

 **Please refrain giving harsh criticism...though i will appreciate nicely worded criticism**

 **also...tell me if i should continue this story...**


	2. Level Zero

**LEVEL ZERO**

* * *

 _Karasuno might have given up flying, but every year, new birds will want to fly again…and this year might be their year._

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

The scream was heard in the whole school. Everyone was wondering what caused such distress 'cause, hey, it's just the first day of school. The classes only tackled introductions and subject orientations. Also, classes had just ended and the only thing going on at the moment was the club fair.

Makoto ran to the source of the scream. He was more afraid than curious. He was the only one that knew the source of that scream, the owner of that loud, shrill voice that was usually gentle and happy. He had to find her.

"That can't be true! The volleyball club was the only reason my best friend came to this school and he's the only reason I agreed to come here!" Kiyoshi's voice was heard through the thick walls of the room class 1-4.

Makoto was surprised at what he heard. He thought she wanted to come to Karasuno as much as he did. He wasn't even half concerned about Karasuno's volleyball record when she told him she wants to go to the same school he'll go. He was about to go talk to her when he heard a different voice.

"I know, right? Tsukki was so disappointed when he found out…don't tell him I told you!" another female voice said.

"So, this Tsukki-san, is he your boyfriend?" "N-no…it's not like that!"

Makoto let out a sigh of relief now that he knew that Kiyoshi was okay. He couldn't get the thought that she only went to Karasuno for him but her new friend seems to give her justice. He decided to leave her be so he went to his next classroom.

"I was just kidding, Keiko-san." Kiyoko said, oblivious that her best friend heard part of their conversation. "I know exactly what you mean, though. People often confuse me and Koto as a couple, too."

"Koto-san is your best friend, right?" Keiko concluded. "He plays volleyball?"

"Yeah! He's a wing spiker and he's also a good receiver." Kiyoko's eyes sparkled as she spoke of her best friend. "What about Tsukki-san? What position does he play?"

"Oh, he's a middle blocker…he's really good with his serves though." Keiko spaced out a little before she added, "A-and his receives aren't bad either."

"Ne, Yamaguchi-san, do you play volleyball, too?" Keiko was surprised by the question. "W-what?"

"Oh, sorry, you just looked like you remembered something. I assumed it had something to do with volleyball serves…" Keiko tensed up. "Your father is Yamaguchi Tadashi, right? I bet you're a great pinch server…and I bet you played before but your team never won." How Kiyoshi guesses it precisely, Keiko will never know. "N-no…well, actually, y-yes…h-how can you tell?"

"Oh, haha, I don't really know." Kiyoshi laughed bashfully. "But I bet if you join Karasuno's women's volleyball team, you guys will win for sure." She smiled.

"Well…I—"

"Keiko-san, it's time to for lunch…" A male voice interrupts them.

"Tsukki! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot we were supposed to meet up for lunch!" She turned to face Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry, Sugawara-san! I'll be back after lunch!"

And with that, Kiyoko was determined to bring back Karasuno's volleyball spirit.

* * *

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter isn't done yet...will update soon...**


End file.
